


you light my fire

by magicaldrarry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bed Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Not Epilogue Compliant, One Shot, POV Third Person, Pansmione - Freeform, Pure Smut, Sharing a Bed, acually a bit of fluff at the end, intentional bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 22:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15519966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicaldrarry/pseuds/magicaldrarry
Summary: Hermione lays sprawled out on the four-poster bed, her eyes screwed shut and clutching at the navy sheets as Pansy whispers dirty things in her ear. Their skin glistens with a sheen of sweat from a bout of fairly exceptional sex just moments ago, something the former Slytherin seems determined to drag out to just one more peak.





	you light my fire

**Author's Note:**

> just a short one shot of my favourite girls! title is from the song "you light my fire" by nate ruess. please do not read if you're sensitive to sexual content.
> 
> i do not own any of the characters used, only the plot.

Hermione lays sprawled out on the four-poster bed, her eyes screwed shut and clutching at the navy sheets as Pansy whispers dirty things in her ear. Their skin glistens with a sheen of sweat from a bout of fairly exceptional sex just moments ago, something the former Slytherin seems determined to drag out to just one more peak. 

Pansy’s thin, manicured fingers are circling around the other woman’s clit, applying a light pressure every few seconds. Between Hermione’s moans and sharp breaths, she says softly, “One more, love, just one more.” Pansy knows from experience how sensitive a girl can be after reaching an orgasm, and makes sure her fingers aren’t abusing her lover. She also knows, though, that a second orgasm can be slow and intense and practically perfect in every way.

At this point, Hermione has tears threatening to spill over onto her golden cheeks and her thighs are quivering. The near agony from overstimulation had faded, and now burning hot pleasure is quickly building throughout her body. She’s practically dripping wet as Pansy slips two fingers inside her, stroking the silky walls. “Please, Pansy, _please,_ I’ll do– I’ll do any _thing_ _ah!_ Please, I c–can’t–” she said, sobbing. “I need to come, _please,_ I _need to._ ”

“Shh… I know, love. I know. Just a second more, there you go. Just a bit longer.” Pansy added a bit more pressure on her battered clit and pressed soft kisses on the soft skin behind Hermione’s ear. The other woman’s moans became more frequent and high pitched as she released the sheet to grasp Pansy’s upper arm tightly, surely leaving light bruises. Tears ran freely down Hermione’s face as she neared her peak. It felt oh so good, and she was  _ so close,  _ if Pansy could just–

She let out a short shriek as her body spasmed, all her muscles going taught and her back arching off the bed. It felt like walls crashing inside her, all the built up pleasure shooting out of her body in violent waves. All her senses were heightened, her body felt too hot and Pansy’s small kisses were like brands on her exposed skin. As everything calmed down, her body relaxed and breathing slowed. Hermione let out a final sigh as she let her head sink into a pillow.

“Good?” Pansy asked softly, casting a cleaning and cooling charm in quick succession. She looked up at Hermione, giving her a small smile and tucking a piece of stray hair behind her ear. 

“Yeah,” Hermione whispered, her voice a bit raspy and eyes half closed. “‘M tired, though.” 

Pansy let out a soft laugh and pulled the blankets up around them, curling around Hermione and kissing her cheek. “I bet. Get some sleep, love,” she said as she turned the light off.

Maybe she ought to drag things out more often.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! kudos and comments are love <3
> 
> find me on tumblr @magicaldrarry


End file.
